


My Friend, I Am With You

by Ritzykun



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Gatomon recollects on her dear friend Wizardmon. Digimon 02, sad fic. Set at their second meeting with Wizardmon's spirit from the anime.





	My Friend, I Am With You

Title: My Friend, I'm With You  
Paring: Gatomon/Wizardmon  
Series: Digimon Adventure 02  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: K  
Type: One-Shot [259 Words]

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried out sadly, as she watched her most trusted friend fade away holding out his hand for the second time. "Don't leave me!" A tear ran down her furry cheek and splattered on the ground. She held both paws out, after having one pass through Wizardmon's hand when they had tried to touch in their last meeting.

The Digimon had said his goodbye to his friend, her partner, and all the Digidestined after leading them on a journey to find out what was really happening within the Digital World. "Don't worry; I'll always be with you..." Beneath his cloak hiding his face, Wizardmon smiled at the cat Digimon, wanting her to be happy.

As Gatomon watched, Kari held her shoulders, kneeling on the ground and crying too, they had both been close to Wizardmon, and Kari had felt a connection to Wizardmon when they had met years ago, and Kari had been noticed as the eighth Digidestined. "Oh, Gatomon...It's alright."

Paws trembling in the air her tail swayed sadly as the remnants of her friend finally disappeared. Gatomon felt broken, after finding her friend, even in spirit, and having him gone, taken from her for a second time, it was a shock still even as it was when he had died protecting her from Myotismon. 

"Wizardmon..." Her voice shook as she felt pulled back into the arms of her partner. She cried, and Kari cried, but they took Wizardmon's words to heart. They both knew he'd always be with them, in their hearts and their minds.


End file.
